The invention relates to a safety interlocking device (referred to hereinafter as the SI device) with an escape unlocking means (referred to hereinafter as the EU means). Entrances to hazardous spaces have to be protected using SI devices. These devices ensure that the entrance is cleared only when specific conditions are met, so that the hazardous space may be entered safely. An SI device requires an EU means, as it must be possible to leave the hazardous space at all times, i.e. including when the entrance is closed. The escape unlocking of the SI device may therefore be possible merely from the hazardous space. The safety of the SI device is ensured by mechanisms for monitoring the interlocking state of a lock.